


Acquisitions

by whenyoudesertme (phrenk)



Category: Arashi (Band), Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Handcuffs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phrenk/pseuds/whenyoudesertme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohno brings a stranger home with him.  The night doesn't go as he expects, but he's willing to adapt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acquisitions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Rainbowfilling prompt 'handcuffs'. This is a strange little fic. :D It was supposed to have porn but then it didn't, so I apologize for the tease. Cross-posted [here](http://whenyoudesertme.livejournal.com/31588.html).

After the man, who'd given his name only as Sho, clicked the second handcuff into place, he gave Ohno one last kiss. Then he sat back on his haunches on the bed, looking at Ohno with strangely measuring eyes for someone who'd been kissing Ohno breathless for the last twenty minutes.

Ohno licked his lips. He wanted to test the cuffs, to know that he couldn't get away, but he wanted to see what this handsome stranger would do first.

"Well then," Sho said at last, raising a hand to smooth his hair into place. It didn't really work; back at the bar he'd been so composed, so smooth, that Ohno had wanted to muss him, but it seemed that once he'd been mussed a bit, he couldn't recover.

Ohno liked that. He wanted to know more about this person, stuff other than the small talk they'd made in the bar before he'd seen those intelligent eyes looking at his mouth and forgotten all the answers anyway.

He thought maybe Sho had said he was in acquisitions? But he wasn't sure what that meant--

He realized his mind had been wandering for too long, but Sho hadn't moved. He raised his eyes to Sho's face and found a strange expression.

"Well then," Sho said again. He got up from the bed and reached for his shirt.

"Don't," Ohno said, not minding the getting up part (since surely Sho would come back to the bed soon), but not liking the intention of covering up that lithe torso with its unexpected glint of bellybutton ring.

Sho froze, then put the shirt on anyway. "Do you live alone, Ohno-san?"

It'd been _Oh-chan_ a minute ago, Ohno thought with a pout. He watched Sho lazily, wondering at this game, and said, "No."

Sho stiffened, then drew something out of his back pocket. Ohno tugged a bit at the handcuffs while Sho was distracted, though his eyes stayed intently on what Sho was doing. A condom? Some kind of recreational drug? Something else; something new?

It was small and blue, and then Sho shook it out, and as it unfurled Ohno saw it was a bag. A very large bag that had been so small he hadn't seen it in Sho's pocket...

"Ah, that's funny," Ohno said, eyes crinkling as he smiled up at Sho.

Sho didn't return the smile. He just looked more--Ohno realized the expression on his face seemed _regretful._ All of a sudden, it occurred to Ohno that their evening wasn't going well.

"Are you leaving?" he asked, tugging at the cuffs again. He didn't find that many guys who were out, and available, and into this sort of thing, especially not ones that turned him on this much. He wondered if maybe Jun was right and he should wash the sheets more often.

"I could wash the sheets," he said, then scrunched his nose up at the unexpected urge to blush. He was most of the way naked, cuffed to the bed, and saying things that usually got him a fond laugh from his friends, but this wasn't a friend standing there with lips puffy from kissing.

He definitely didn't like the turn of events, but at the same time, his body was clear on how much it was working for him. A stranger in his bedroom while he was restrained, an attractive man who could leave him there, or not--he could stay and--he could--

"Don't go," Ohno said, eyes falling half-shut as his hips pushed up into nothing.

Sho shook the bag out, averting glazed eyes from Ohno. "I'm not going yet," he muttered. He began to put things into the bag.

"Oh, those are Nino's things," Ohno said, slightly concerned. The only response was Sho stuffing clothes in the bag with more force. He then put in Nino's watch, which had been a present from Jun, and then started on the movies piled on the shelves.

Ohno furrowed his brow. Before he could protest again that Nino didn't like other people touching his things, Sho said angrily, "Your boyfriend?"

"Ah, no," Ohno answered, distracted. He met Sho's eyes and smiled again. "Nino's with Jun-kun. He's over there now, but he's been clinging onto us living together like if he leaves, he's giving in, or something... Jun-kun is trying to be patient, but--oh, that's my favorite shirt, could you leave..."

It clicked at last. Back at the bar, he'd slid his hand down Sho's spine until it rested scandalously low for a public place, and maybe it was because he'd taken the initiative that he hadn't realized...

He frowned. "You didn't want to have sex?"

Sho turned, eyebrows lifting incredulously. "What did you think I was doing, Ohno-san?" He was still holding Ohno's favorite shirt, and Ohno's mouth twisted obstinately.

"I said not that one, Sho-san."

After a moment, Sho threw the t-shirt onto the bed next to Ohno, then turned back to his work.

"Acquisitions," Ohno mumbled, his irritation subsiding into curiosity. "A fancy word for stealing?"

Sho chuckled harshly. "Pretty much."

"How'd you choose me." Ohno shifted as he watched the movement of Sho's shoulders as he hefted the bag up higher. Those slacks were so proper... Ohno had felt the fabric when he'd squeezed Sho's ass, and--

"Your watch. Very expensive." Sho picked up the item in question, dangling it on one finger. He perused Ohno, and his eyes widened. He sounded preoccupied when he added, "Though it seems like it was a false promise."

"Jun-kun got me that." Ohno considered the look on Sho's face, then added, "I'd probably have lost it anyway. You didn't want to have sex?"

"Ohno-san, I'm robbing you." This came out flustered in a way Ohno enjoyed.

"I'm all helpless here," he said softly, looking at Sho looking at how hard he still was. It had to be visible, given that Ohno was only in his worn gray briefs. "You could do anything with me."

"You've got to be kidding," Sho mumbling, still staring fixedly at Ohno's crotch.

Ohno wriggled his hips slightly as he said, "You could do whatever you wanted, and I couldn't get away."

Sho repeated, sounding lost, "I'm robbing you."

"But--"

"I'm still robbing you," Sho said warningly, then got back on the bed and swooped down to kiss Ohno.

Ohno dropped his jaw open obligingly, riding the feeling of Sho desperately taking his mouth, then took advantage of it to suck on Sho's tongue. Sho moved on top of him, then was bringing his mouth back to Ohno's when Ohno said, "Take your shirt back off."

Sho drew back, searching Ohno's face. "Is your roommate coming back? Are you trying to stall, Ohno-san?"

"Take your shirt off," Ohno said impatiently. He spread his legs to cradle Sho's hips, hoping the contact would help Sho's mind let go, but it ended up with him the one moaning.

Sho cursed and took Ohno's mouth again.

*****

"Oh-chan!"

Ohno blinked his eyes open at Nino's aggravated voice. His arms, still handcuffed to the bed, were worryingly pins and needles, but everything else felt fantastic.

Though possibly a little chilly, and Nino really needed to uncuff him now, so Ohno called, "In here."

Nino came in, looking both irritated and worried, and stopped short at the sight of Ohno, restrained on the bed and naked but for the t-shirt draped over his hips.

"He left my favorite t-shirt," Ohno said smugly. It was the one Aiba had brought him from Bhutan, worn soft and comfortable with many washings.

"So this is why you messaged me so urgently," Nino sighed, some of the tension leaving his shoulders. "Wait, how did you even--where's your phone, how did you--"

"Sho-kun agrees that it's time for you to move out," Ohno interrupted as soon as he saw Nino spot the key on the side table, right next to his phone. "We aren't poor anymore, you know; even if we still wanted to live together, we could afford a place with two bedrooms, or ten bedrooms even, since I sold that painting and your album won that award, and also Sho-kun thinks it's weird that we sleep in the same bed."

"Ugh, you're always so chatty after sex," Nino complained, carefully moving Ohno's arms down to his sides. "Not everyone got laid tonight, you know, and some of us _would_ have if not for an interrupting text. It took me two hours to make that dinner, Oh-chan, and J was looking _really appreciative._ "

His bitter tone contrasted with the way he was gently rubbing feeling back into Ohno's shoulders. After a moment, he moved to Ohno's wrists, muttering under his breath at the raw skin.

"I liked it," Ohno said dreamily, relishing his exhaustion and the way Nino was taking care of him. It was almost as nice as when Sho, after snoring on top of him for several minutes, woke up and got a wet washcloth to clean him up when he could have just left him there. "But I want to meet at a hotel next time, so that whatever he steals isn't ours."

"Steals?" Nino said, freezing. "Ours?"

He whirled to find the dresser drawers open and empty, and then he bolted up to his feet at the sight of their empty shelves. "Where the fuck are my games?"

"He said the clothes don't bring much," Ohno said sleepily. "But they pad the bag and make it look like laundry. Hm, what was the other thing--ah, he said clothes are good padding for the electronics, too."

Nino didn't move for an instant, then dashed for the living room, where his arrival was accompanied by an agonized shout. Ohno was glad Nino had unlocked the handcuffs before noticing his stuff was gone, because it seemed Nino's grieving would be a long process, to judge by the wailed profanity.

Ohno pulled the blanket up over himself and sighed contentedly. Not for the first time, he was thankful he could nap through anything.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Restraint](https://archiveofourown.org/works/818973) by [whenyoudesertme (phrenk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phrenk/pseuds/whenyoudesertme)




End file.
